Challenge
Challenge is a fort town in the Mountains. Challenge didn't look like a refugee town. The streets were wide and paved; the stone and thatched buildings stood their ground, as though retreat was an unfathomable option - The town was established by those who did not want to flee the mountains to avoid the Graves' mage trade, and forms a bastion of resistance. It provides a safe haven for mages, their families, or those who simply wish to help. History Challenge was originally a small mining village, of which the mage Susanna White was a member. Along with the Fredericksons, she fought back against the slavers who came for herand refused to flee the mountains, leading to the establishment of Challenge's reputation as a safe haven for other mages. They originally stayed for half a year in the mines, fighting with explosives, before building the fortifications (now the inner wall). George, Jack, Liam, and the Northern Rangers helped to build the town and are referred to as some of the original founders. They lived in Challenge for half a year after its founding, then moved on to continue vigilante work. By the time of the events of the series, the town's co-mayors are Susanna "Susie" White and Rosemead White (known as Snow White and Rose Red, respectively). Construction, inspection, and repair on the walls seem to be ongoing. The town is also experienced at seige preparation and can readily set up emergency housing, medic stations, wall inspections, and altered sentry shifts. Part of its forces are supply runners, miners, reconnaissance squads, and a mages' corp. It is considered the only base of resistance to the Graves and the only refuge for mages in the mountains. Geography Challenge is located north of Bea's bakery. and two days' travel from the Merry Men's camp. It is a smaller town than Rivertown but has grown to larger than Gravestown by the time of the events of the series. It overlooks a valley. Notable attributes Challenge is identified by its high wood and stone border wall, constantly patrolled by sentries and with a designated set of protocols for entry. The gate is notably massive and can be raised by the sentries. It has wide cobbled streets and thatched buildings. Notable locations *Outer wall **At the top of the outer wall is a support beam with carved out words ("We were here") and signatures. **The wall is visibly burned and scarred by the end of Echoes of a Giantkiller *Library *Inn (two stories) **Known to have double rooms and a dining/common room *Mines **Worked by Doc Frederickson and his sons *Storehouses **Include mining storehouses *Park **Includes pea plants on trellises *Pie shop *Inner wall **The original wall of the city **Now surround the city center *Infirmary *Telegraph **Challenge does not possess a telephone **Features the ability to conceal the source of the telegram *Armories *Dinner hall *Shelters dug into the rock Inhabitants ; Northern Rangers This league is known to pass through often. ; Doc Frederickson He and his sons, including Freddy Frederickson have worked in the mines. They are old family friends of Susie and Rose White and some of the original fighters. ; Susanna White ; Rosemead White ; Theresa Notes Category:Settlements